Ganondorf
"You simple-minded fool! What makes you think that you can defeat me!? ME... the Great King of Evil!?" The Great King of Evil, Ganondorf (also referred to as Ganondorf Dragmire from time to time) is a major antagonist in the ITWverse and is one of a few characters that is universally despised by many for his numerous heinous actions. The Forger of Power, he weilds the Triforce of Power, granting him immense power and ability while also giving him quasi-immortality in the process. In addition to his own capabilities, he also has the power of Smasher's Law at his disposal, making defeat a mere inconvenience while giving him plenty of ways to defeat his enemies. Because of how dangerous he is, it is accepted fact there are few that can face him in a fight, and fewer still that can do serious harm to him. A force to be reckoned with, when he gets involved, he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals, whether they be claiming the other two fragments of the Triforce, bringing his evil plans to fruition, or terminating his enemies with extreme prejudice. History Early time in Hyrule Being the lone male of the past 100 years born to the Gerudo tribe in western Hyrule at the time of his birth, Ganondorf was declared King of the Gerudo Thieves from the start. Little else is known of his early life beyond that point up until he came across documents of ancient Hylian history. With those documents, he learned of the ancient all-powerful relic -- the Triforce -- and of its resting place within Hyrule's borders. Being drawn to the details that whosoever weilded the Triforce would have power unimagineable, he found that such power would permit him to enter better conquest of lands to better aid his tribe. However, that was the cover story he concocted in case anyone asked; the real reason was a lust for the power promised by weilding the relic that drove Ganondorf into contact with the Royal Family of Hyrule under the false pretense of allegience. Although his pledge was celebrated by the royal family, the young Princess Zelda remained skeptical of his reasons. However, her concerns fell on deaf ears for the most part; the only two people that heard her out were her attendant, Impa, and a young kid of destiny called Link. Together, Link and Zelda decided to acquire the keys that were required to open the gate to the Sacred Realm -- the resting place of the Triforce, knowing that without them, Ganondorf had no hope of entering. However, the Gerudo King of Thieves was prepared, and attacked Hyrule Castle from within, in hopes of seizing the Ocarina of Time... a special ocarina that could open the Door of Time within the Temple of Time. However, Zelda escaped with Impa, entrusting the ocarina to Link once he had the remaining keys. Figuring that the kid had all the keys to enter the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf merely followed Link into the Temple of Time, and seized the opportunity the moment he pulled the Master Sword out from its resting place in the Pedestal of Time. When the Master Sword sealed Link away, Ganondorf entered and took hold of the Triforce... losing two parts of it while maintaining only the Triforce of Power. Thus, the Forger of Power came to be, and in short order, Ganondorf would begin to go by the Great King of Evil... Rise to Power and Defeat With the Triforce of Power in his hand, Ganondorf's first ambition was the complete conquest of Hyrule, a task that was further accelerated when his dark power emanated from the temples of Hyrule, turning the once-peaceful land into a realm of monsters and misery. Razing Hyrule Castle Town in swift order, he ensured that no one in Hyrule at the time could successfully dethrone him. However, with his conquest complete, the evil king's ambitions were not satisfied; while he held Hyrule in his iron grip, he only had one fragment of the Triforce. Further studies of the ancient documents revealed that they would find people that demonstrated either wisdom or courage and enter their possession. Infuriated that his true conquest would be halted without either the Triforce of Wisdom or the Triforce of Courage, he spent the next few years seaching for the two lost parts while also searching for the missing Princess Zelda. However, his searching would be hampered when Link returned to Hyrule, seven years to the day that he had pulled the Master Sword from its resting place. Though he saw Link as nothing more than a nuisance at the time, the newly-christened Hero of Time proved otherwise as he broke Ganondorf's grip on the temples of Hyrule, one by one; in so doing, he was granted more power from the awakened sages, and further struck down evils where he traveled. Finally, when Zelda revealed herself to Link within the Temple of Time, Ganondorf struck, capturing the princess -- the seventh sage -- and holding her hostage at his own castle, built and floating over the land where Hyrule Castle once stood. Link would make the assault with help from the sages, and reached Ganondorf in the top of the castle's tallest tower. Here, the Gerudo would discover that both Link and Zelda held the two lost parts of the Triforce that he'd sought for seven years. Deciding to take Link on himself, the two would engage in a fierce battle, causing significant damage to the tower in the process. Ultimately, Link would prove victorious, though he and Zelda were forced to escape the castle as it collapsed around them. But Ganondorf refused to die so easily, and would break out of the ruins of his castle, hellbent on destroying Link. In so doing, he invoked the power of his Triforce of Power, transforming himself into the horrific pigman monstrocity Ganon. In yet another fierce battle, Link would once again defeat the Forger of Power, and with the final blow struck, Zelda and the sages would banish Ganondorf to the void of the Sacred Realm, now called the Evil Realm. Thus, Ganondorf's iron-fisted rule over Hyrule ended as he vanished from the lands he had terrorized for so long. Escape from the Evil Realm Though he was now sealed away in the Evil Realm, Ganondorf retained the Triforce of Power, swearing that he would slay Link, Zelda, and/or their descendants when the seal was broken. While sealed off, he began to consolidate his power over the realm, better understanding the power that his Triforce part possessed. As he increased his knowledge, he began making contingency plans to escape the Evil Realm sooner rather than later. However, even his planning did not take into account possibilities beyond even his comprehension. The day his planning became moot occurred the instant the mysterious entity Master Hand found a way into the realm without breaking the seal. Although mildly surprised, Ganondorf was more surprised when the giant floating white glove declared that he was delivering a message: a chance to compete against other Nintendo stars. However, should he accept, Ganondorf would be under intense scrutiny and be promptly banished back into the Evil Realm if he went against the terms of agreement... tops was playing fair and obeying Master Hand's orders. Taking full advantage, Ganondorf agreed to the terms, secretly plotting his permanent escape while maintaining his grip on the Evil Realm. Once agreed, Master Hand would grasp the Forger of Power and leave the realm, their destination set: Super Smash Bros. Melee. Super Smash Bros. Melee Upon arriving on site for the Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament, Ganondorf was kept under intense watch as per the agreement he and Master Hand had agreed to. Though he dealt with it as he could, he didn't intend to honor the agreement, as he plotted out a way to permanently escape. To avoid further issues, all of Ganondorf's preliminary action was limited, intending to keep him from having a chance to really skewer either Link or Zelda, whom had both been invited along for the tournament as well. As such, he took his frustrations out on some of the other competitors in the preliminary rounds, though most notably Pikachu, Mewtwo (once), Yoshi, Ness, and Bowser (once). However, Ganondorf also was the victim of a couple embarrassing moments, one at the hands of Luigi, and the other because of Pichu of all Smashers. Because of those moments, instead of a decent seeding in the main draw, Ganondorf would have to pace well and destroy most opponents decisively. Although he did so well in the first couple rounds, in the quarterfinals, he would run into Fox McCloud and get caught in a tough battle. Taking a commanding lead in the match thanks to sheer power, Fox would turn it around in a hurry, extending the match further to their final stock. Though his edge was gone, Ganondorf still had a chance to defeat Fox soundly and reach the semifinals. However, a few smart moves and a hard kick upward from McCloud ended Ganondorf's chances as it sent him sky high into oblivion. Thus, Fox defeated Ganondorf and advanced to the semifinals, where he would eventually lose to eventual Melee champion Roy. Though defeated, Ganondorf had no intention of quietly being sent back to his imprisonment in the Evil Realm (which he thereafter started calling the Dark World). But being eliminated from the main draw, he had no choice but to find a new way around. Thankfully, before the Finals could happen, another white glove suddenly came on the attack, causing chaos amidst the attack. This caught Master Hand's attention, as the hand on the attack was its partner: Crazy Hand. Although the hands had planned to stir things up, Crazy Hand had opted to show up sooner than planned, forcing most of the Smashers to work together to deal with the disturbance. In the wake of the madness, Ganondorf would manage to swipe the keys to the Dark World that had been in Master Hand's possession. Slipping them on his person, he stayed out of the main battle with the hands, figuring there was no reason to rock the boat now that he had what he wanted. Once Crazy Hand was knocked out and Master Hand roughed up, the Finals would start on schedule while Ganondorf would be escorted back to the Dark World, everyone unaware that he now had a backdoor out. Out of the Dark World to Dorkification Once alone in the realm, not more than a week passed that Ganondorf jumped on the opportunity he had given himself, using the keys that he'd stolen during Melee to open a portal out of the Dark World and escape back into the real world once more. However, instead of moving to attack Hyrule once more, he found out that Link had been moping after his disastrous showing in the tournament. Though it left Hyrule wide open, the Gerudo instead followed the Hero of Time to find out just what was going on. During this, he would take notice of KD Rio, a young man that Link had met along the way. Yet KD did not stay in the picture long, departing to see things about the world, leaving Link alone once more. Ganondorf remained on the elf's trail, only to lose track of him when he returned to Hyrule, unaware that he'd been followed at all. However, once again, the Gerudo did not pursue, instead opting to bide his time and bring others into his grand scheme. To plan, however, he needed more than just power to get a hold of other evil individuals like himself; he would also need a way to contact them with the offer. To that end, he took the time to study telephones... in particular, cell phones. Finding their use to have proliferated, the big man stepped into the nearest cell phone store from where he was laying low, purchasing a Nokia N-Gage after being talked into it by a smooth salesperson desperate to remove all N-Gage models from his store. However, Ganondorf was unaware just why no one else wanted to be seen with such a phone to begin with, as most everyone agreed that being in possession of a Nokia N-Gage was considered to be real stupid. Little did he know that the phone was starting to affect him the instant he set it in his hand. With a phone in hand, Ganondorf began efforts to recruit other evildoers to his schemes, only to discover unwittingly that most had their own plans. To make matters worse for the Gerudo, some like Dr. Ivo Robotnik had a considerably different view of plans and team-ups, many of them wary to partner with others. Finding his plans rendered useless by other villains with their own agendas, he would abandon his plans for partnerships, finding no reason to pursue what would be a hopeless endeavor. Despite his own personal failure in the effort, his efforts would linger and result in many villains coming together to form the League of Evil Masterminds some time later. However, Ganondorf would not get to reap the benefits as well as he would have hoped. During this time, Ganondorf took the time to scope out the recently-constructed Estate of KD Rio, finding that the young man had started the Agency Defense Corporation with its task being to shut down all evil efforts the world over. However, he saw no reason to go after KD himself when he took notice of a young woman with spiky blonde hair that had recently moved in. Seeing her to be a worthwhile target to force KD into working for him, Ganondorf made his move in a one-man raid of the Estate, only to fall victim to a series of traps that ultimately killed him suddenly. Respawning because of Smasher's Law, the Gerudo would try again, triggering new traps before a second demise. Quickly figuring out that he could not attack that way, he waited for the woman to step out off the grounds. The moment she did, he quickly struck, only to be soundly defeated by her and left in a crumpled heap in the middle of the road outside the Estate. From that moment, he declared his contempt for the woman -- Shina Gado -- and began to plan ways to get his revenge on her. Connstruction. We have no need for reporter insurance. Looking for a fourth. Appearance Though he has not aged naturally ever since aquiring the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf still is a big man, built like a big man and tanned from his time in the desert (though the tan is now darker, suspected to be a side effect of the evil within him). Always with armor on, it weighs him down considerably, making him the equivalent of a walking tank of death and destruction. The armor is specially crafted for him, allowing for maximum protection. However, despite the armor, he is still rather agile, almost deceptively so. Furthermore, because of the armor, his physical blows are much stronger because of the impact of armor being added to his already strong physical strikes. Of further note is the cape he has on, which he started wearing after conquering Hyrule... which adds to his menacing appearance moreso than before. He has however had to go through a couple of them as time progressed, due to confrontations that resulted in numerous holes and cosmetic damage. Still, Ganondorf sticks with a cape as it gives him more of an imposing air of terror and impending dread for opponents, considering it as much a piece of his attire and look as his armor. Originally, Ganondorf had his hair short and did not possess a beard, even during his initial conquest. He has since let his hair grow out a little (which is hidden due to headwear that conceals the fact somewhat) and let a beard grow, in effect giving him a more dangerous look now more than ever. However, he has sworn off growing a moustache, as he feels it would detract from the air of fear he emanates. Personality Ganondorf is known to be arguably one of the most amoral, heartless, evil men walking the earth. Even from his younger days, Ganondorf was a man to be feared, as he had no problems stealing from anyone and everyone as he felt necessary, even going so far as to murder those he stole from if he felt it necessary. Power-hungry, he took every opportunity he could to destroy all in his way, no matter the cost. As such, his lust for power is considered the other major characteristic he possesses, as evidenced by his possession of the Triforce of Power. However, to say that he is blind to everything else would be incorrect, as he has no problem with deception, concealing his desire for power and conquest while around people that either are oblivious to this part of his personality or are unaware. When he suffered his dorkification, Ganondorf became more the equivalent of a stark-raving lunatic, desperate to defeat his foes that he never once thought of planning and would just go in, fists swinging. Getting so far away from what made him so dangerous to begin with, people lost their reasons to fear him, as the Gerudo was more or less incapable of being a legitimate threat, often breaking down into Angrish or cursing his enemies out (regardless of if they played a role in his defeat) as he met his demise each time. Eventually, he would wind up overcoming his own dorkiness and become a threat once more. Nowadays, he's more calculating than ever before, even willing to endure a defeat if it means he still has a chance to succeed in the end. More than willing to let others take the chances for him, he's become far smarter in his planning, knowing when to escape before being defeated outright as evidenced when he was forced into a retreat during the events of Eclipse Island. Worse yet, all his old characteristics have returned tenfold, making an already once-again-dangerous foe even more deadly. Abilities and Skills As time has passed, Ganondorf has learned many skills over time. He's armed with multiple weapons and relics that he can use efficiently, and usually does not hesitate to try new things provided he can make it work. The Triforce of Power In his bid to seize the entire Triforce during his coup d'etat and eventual takeover of Hyrule, Ganondorf ultimately failed in capturing the relic of the gods. However, he did acquire the Triforce of Power and has subsequently spent years mastering its power. Because of it, he's able to weild its power in multiple ways. As a result, there is no set way for Ganondorf to use the power of his Triforce fragment, though it's been used at times for dark energy bursts, arguably his most common way of using the power. Another major note is that because of the Triforce of Power, death itself has no control over the Forger of Power, as he will always revive once killed, a fact that has not been seen often because of Smasher's Law. When not scheming or attacking others, he also spends time studying new ways to utilize the power granted from the Triforce of Power. Swords Despite fearsome dark magic power, Ganondorf is also an accomplished swordsman, able to take others on, even Link himself. To this end, he has two different swords on hand, but only uses one at a time. The first is more of a steel blade that draws comparison to Cloud Strife's Buster Sword, only being that it's narrower and not as huge. It's large enough that though he can hand it with one hand, he much prefers to use two to get the job done. The other sword is one that has been rumored to have been stolen from one of the temples of Hyrule at some time as noted by its shimmering appearance. While it would normally have potentially injured Ganondorf just from handling it (such proof is mere conjecture), the Gerudo used his dark magic to corrupt the blade, making it quite powerful or him to use. This sword in particular is one that Ganondorf has no trouble weilding in any style of swordplay, and thus, uses it more frequently. Construction. Trying to see what he has. Known Enemies Because Ganondorf is evil to his core, he is a man that has no friends or acquaintances, and is rumored to be willing to double-cross anyone he works with. Because of that, he is a man with many enemies. Thus, this list may be incomplete, and may be adjusted as time progresses. *Link *Shina Gado *Princess Zelda *Derek Zerus Barona *Mad Steve *SM *KD Rio *Mikey Lenetia Category:Smashers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains